


Busted Workshop

by The_Archives_of_Silver



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Elena is crushin hard, F/M, Mateo is sad, Spoilers for recent episodes, onesided Carla/Mateo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archives_of_Silver/pseuds/The_Archives_of_Silver
Summary: Following Carla’s betrayal and Shuriki’s return, Mateo looks back on everything. Rita, or rather Carla was just using him. He had never felt so stupid for not seeing through her lies.Elena offers some council.





	Busted Workshop

Mateo sat alone in his study, head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he fell for it. He let his guard down to Rita, or rather Carla and look where it left him. A destroyed study and an aching heart. He thought she was his friend. He thought she liked him and he found he slowly began to like her. How else would he describe how his heart would skip a beat when she would praise him and when they danced? 

Turns out it was very one-sided.

Carla destroyed many of his potions and unleashed Fiero, so the ache in his chest wasn’t so much of a broken heart as it was broken ribs. However, broken ribs would fix much faster than his heart.

There were all the warning signs. Her obsession with the treasury, how she would go on and on about how great his magic was but would disappear as soon as she got what she needed. She was just...manipulating him, using him, playing him like a harp! His fingers curled into his hair in his fury, tugging sharply until his nerves silently yelped with pain. His eyes and throat burned with unshed tears as his anger and frustration boiled. 

“How could he have been so _stupid?!_ ” He shouted, pulling his hands away from his head to slam a fist on the wall he sat against. He yelped and rubbed his hand at the slow pain that throbbed along his wrist. _You can’t even hit a wall right, what good are you to be the royal wizard?_ He scorned himself mentally, _You can’t protect the kingdom, you can’t teach a kid right, you can’t even tell when someone is manipulating you, you- you..._ His head sunk down.

_You idiot._

“Mateo?” Elena called, “You ok?” Mateo quickly wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe. “Y-Yeah!” He called, voice breaking a bit at the end. He hoped she didn’t notice. “Does your chest hurt?” She asked, “You took quite the hit.” Mateo shrugged, “I’ll be fine.”

Elena looked him over. He didn’t look fine. His clothes looked toasted and he grimaced when he shifted. His beautiful hazel eyes were sad, a heavy melancholy mist in them. “It wasn’t your fault, y’know that right?” Elena said softly, “She had us all fooled.” Mateo looked at her from the corner of his eyes. “But I let her get into my head, I let my own stupid feelings cloud my judgement.” Mateo mumbled. Elena’s shoulders grew tense, her jaw clenching. “Your feelings?” She asked slowly. “I really liked her, Elena.” He clarified, “And I was stupid enough to think she liked me back.”

Elena looked away tersely. Of course, he liked Rita. She was lovely and she flattered him to the point that he couldn’t see her deception. She couldn’t blame him for falling for Carla’s trick. Despite priding herself on being a forgiving person, Elena would not forgive her actions so easily. Mateo gave her something precious and she just crushed it under heel with a sickening smile.

“She wasn’t real and you are _not_ stupid.” Elena reminded him, “I know it hurts but just remember that there will always be someone else out there for you, you just have to find the one.” Mateo glanced over to her. “I hope you’re right.” He said softly. Elena rested her head on his shoulder, the owner jumping a fraction of a second before slowly relaxing. “You’ll find someone who will love you.” She whispered, praying he couldn’t see the flush of warmth to her face, “If there isn’t someone who already does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Matena forever. Boi.


End file.
